Falling Inside The Black
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: Dawn Curtis cannot catch a break when her world decides to fall apart, piece by piece. Will she be strong enough to overcome it, or will she let it consume her?


**It's good to be back! Hey guys, it's been a few weeks since I've actually updated. Between school and home, it's kinda hard for me to be able to write and get on fanfiction. I'm sorry I've been absent longer than I thought I'd be. Never the less, I found the time to begin another story.**

 **This story's title is actually a song from my favorite band of all time, Skillet. The chapter title's are lyrics from the song. However, the story will kinda-sorta be based off the song, I wanted to go my own way with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Trust me when I say, I do not own The Outsiders.**

Fawn's P.O.V.

 _Keep going._

These are the words plastered in my head as my beaten, worn out converse splash through the little puddles on the sidewalk.

 _You can do this, don't let them catch up to you._

This gives me motivation just by thinking of the awful torture they would force upon me if I do stop. I had to keep going, I had to!

I was just taking a walk on the sidewalk, admiring the cool evening when their fancy car pulled in front of me. They shouted insults at me, saying they could show me a good time. This fueled me and I began to walk faster. Of course, they caught up to me, and started to get out of the car. I didn't look back, I ran.

Now I'm forced to run while these pigs trail behind me. They almost seem to be taunting me as they keep pulling infront of me and I keep going. They laugh, already knowing they won the battle due to them actually having a car.

I don't give up hope. Just a few more blocks and I'll be able to see my cousins' house, the Curtis brothers.

The socs have other plans though. I guess they decided to quit playing games and pull out infront of me, getting out this time. I stop running, and face my inevitable fate.

They all seem to be between sixteen and eighteen. There were four of them, with strong forms and a couple with bulging all had a sickening smile on their faces, as if thinking about what pleasure they will get out of this. I know that my hope is wearing thin.

I straighten up, and put a stone expression on my face. If they beat me up, I don't want to let them know how frightened I am.

They began to walk slowly, as if savoring the moment. ''Well boys, look what we got here. A pretty little greaser girl. Not just any, she hangs out with the Curtis gang.'' the driver states.

The boys chuckle, never taking their eyes off of me. I stare straight ahead, hoping that I at least look a little intimidating. No use though, they just laugh at me and begin to walk faster.

''We're going to enjoy this one, aren't we fellas?'' the driver continued,'' You see, we don't like greasers, and those are the worse kind. Especally Dallas Winston, he's filth.''

He is right upon me now and leaning into my face, showing his white, pearly teeth. His breath smells like alcohol.

I try to gain my voice,'' Look guys, why don't you just let me go and no hard feelings huh?''

The leader glares at me and bursts out laughing, causing his group to laugh along with him.

''No sweetie, we have something extra special for you, grab her boys!

They start towards me, resulting me to strike out with my leg. This earns a yelp from one of the boys, causing me to smile. My victory lasts quickly while they grab me and yank me down. I may be faster, but I could never outstrength them as each of them held a part of me on the sidewalk. Two of them holding down my legs as another grabs my arms. The leader chuckles and sits on my stomach.

He proceeds to punch me in the face and everywhere else. I cry out for Darry, Soda, Dally, anyone. No one came.

The pounding stopped, and I looked at him through my tear-filled eyes. He had a certain look in his eyes, almost like... No it can't be. But my fears come true as he lustfully takes in my body and softly caresses my cheek.

''Don't worry, it'll feel good...for me anyway.'' he smiles and his hands start to make their way to my pants button. I start to struggle more,earning me a couple of hits by the one holding my arms.

I cry harder than I've ever cried. I will not go down this way. Dawn Curtis is a fighter, and I will not go down without a fight.

When he leasts expects it, I yank one of my arms free and hit the leader as hard as I could. He isn't even midly shocked as he pounds me in the head. I feel something creeping down off my forehead and know it's blood.

''You see, you can't win.''

He gives me one last teasing grin before I experiance a whole new kind of pain.

Sure I've been kicked and punched before, but this is a whole new level. This is something I don't think I will ever recover from.

They took the last ounce of my dignity, and with that, my pride. They left me lying on the cold, hard sidewalk, waiting to be found by my cousins.

They left me broken, slipping into a world of darkness.

 **Chapter one done! Sorry for the grammer mistakes and the slowness, as I continue to write chapters it will pick up. I'll try to update faster than I have been, though I can't promise anything. Anyway, I would love to hear what you think of it! So please review and remember suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
